On the brink of war!
by Micke1988
Summary: After the battle at Hogwarts! Tension between elves, the goblins and the ministry of magic is higher than ever! A member of the golden trio encounter a betrayal which can cost her live! War between goblins, elves and the wizarding world are drawing closer Harry Potter finds an unexpected ally in the mysterious lord of Azkaban and soon everything is chaos! Contains violence and sex!
1. The execution of Hermione Granger

I make no money on this story!

Chapter 1 The execution of Hermione Granger

 _Last Month, May 2, 1998, a date which will live in infamy Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was suddenly and deliberately attacked by dark forces of Lord Voldemort._

 _Thanks to heroic efforts by defenders, the attack could be averted, and our great hero Harry Potter finally defeated the Lord of Darkness. It is with great sadness that our newspaper to report that so many have fallen in battle. Among those who have fallen, these are some of them._

 _Fred Weasley_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Nymphadora Tonks_

 _Colin Creevy_

 _It is said that there were 50 other bodies around the castle whose identity was not revealed_

 _It will be recorded that the distance of Hogwarts from Voldemort's lair makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time, the death eaters has deliberately sought to deceive the Hogwarts staff by false statements._

 _The attack last month on Hogwarts has caused severe damage to the castle and the ground. I regret to tell you that very many magical lives have been lost_ _._

 _No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated attack, the British Ministry of Magic promises to implement all measures to hunt down all the Death Eaters and bring justice to all who deserve it._

Hermione Granger dropped her copy of the daily prophet down on the messy table, every inch of the table was covered with books and to put the newspaper on the rickety book pile was a mistake, with a roar the whole pile raged over her, poor Hermione got 150 heavy books over her.

"Ouch"! her surprised cry could be heard in the kitchen, where Harry Potter was preparing a meal then Hermione couldn't cook to save her life.

He released the pan he carried and rushed into the living room. He could not see Hermione somewhere, just a pile of books beside the couch. There was a groan from the book pile and Harry began to roar with laughter, this was not the first time it happened.

"Harry! get me out of here or I swear I'll break your broom in half and strangle you with the pieces left over".

Shortly after the end of the war, Harry and Hermione have moved into a small apartment together. Harry had no family and Hermione's was in Australia, so they thought it was better to keep each other company until everything settled down in the wizarding world.

The threat from Hermione was enough to get Harry's sober. He didn't want his dear broom would be destroyed by a furious girlfriend. throughout the past year their feelings for each other had developed to love, When Ron was absent for such a long time and they were alone, they could no longer deny their feelings. Everything came to light after the battle then Hermione in her relief seeing him alive jumped on him and began to kiss him passionately. They probably had both lost their virginity that day if it were not for all those who saw it. What nobody noticed was the golden glow that appeared between Harry and Hermione and with that decided their fate.

"Hermione! where are you? stretch out your hand so I can pull you out". one arm got out of the pile and he grabbed it, the feeling of her soft skin gave shock waves through his body, and a special body part in his pants hardened. Think of Snape in bikini kissing Dumbledore was his thought to remove the reaction in his pants. Although he and Hermione were in relationship, they had never had sexual intercourse and if Hermione noticed his hard member he would die of humiliation.

Hermione emerged from the pile of books, her brown hair even messier than usual. There was Harry with a strange expression on his face. "Sorry must go"! He rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door. What was that about? Hermione thought while she tried to sort all their books.

Harry sat in the little shower with cold water on. In recent weeks, his feelings have become increasingly powerful and the desire to tear off the clothes on Hermione throw her on the bed and fuck her senseless was increasingly difficult to resist. He did not understand what was wrong with him. Hermione would kill him if she discovered his thoughts. He felt the diamond ring in his pocket. On Saturday it was a month since they moved together in this small apartment, which was 70 percent full of Hermione's books. That day he had planned to invite her to a nearby restaurant and bet everything. He was to propose to Hermione on his knee, and if she said yes, he would be the happiest in the world. and the option was that she murdered him so he couldn't lose anyway.

But fate had other plans!

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione went between the book piles to open the door There was Kingsley Shacklebolt and 10 other Aurors in red coats.

"I'm terribly sorry to have to disturb you and that's certainly a big mistake, but you and Harry are under arrest on the order of the Ministry. If you both could accompany us this little misunderstanding will soon be resolved."! Harry had come out of the bathroom and heard everything.

"What are we accused of and who came up with them"

"I don't know for sure what it is, but it can't be anything right. Now hand over your wands and follow us"!

One of the Aurors took out handcuffs but hid them away quickly after a glance from Kingsley saying, you are a total idiot. Harry and Hermione understand nothing, they did what was requested. Then all went out of the apartment and Apparated to the Ministry.

They landed in a dark corridor with a long line of doors with bars. Hermione was, without further ado, knocked through one of the doors and the door slammed behind her, it was a small room with grey walls, a hard bed in the corner and a small table. Besides that, there wasn't much in the room. She turned around and saw that Harry was taken through the corridor away from her through a gate at the end of the corridor which was then closed, and she was now alone.

She sat down on the bed and her brain worked hard to try to figure out what they might have done wrong for having been arrested but could not come up with anything. she lay down, sighed, and wanted to know how long she would stay locked up in this hole.

Meanwhile, Harry had been passed through several doors and corridors all the time wildly protesting that they left Hermione locked in a cell, Kingsley did not respond to his anger but pushed him into a room and closed the door.

He was apparently in an interrogation room, bright walls, but only one table and two chairs around it on either side one was more armchair-like, while the other was a metal chair. Harry understood the hint and sit down in the metal chair. Immediately, a witch comes in who Harry recognizes, Madam Amelia Susan Bones Head of the Department of Legal Law Enforcement. and no one you should mess with. She sat down in the other chair.

"Good day Mr. Potter" She said with a serious tone of voice.

"Why am I here"? Harry asked as seriously and stared at her.

"Someone named Dolores Umbridge has filed serious accusations against you Mr Potter and Miss Granger. We will also question Mr Ron Weasley for his participation in these acts. The charges are bank robbery against Gringotts, the destruction of priceless historical objects and releasing a dragon on the population".

"But it was because these objects were a Horcrux, linked to Lord Voldemort. You can't prosecute us for destroying cursed objects that kept Lord Voldemort alive"!

"I think it is me who decides whether there are extenuating circumstances, Now I want you to answer all my questions and then it is decided what happens".

For two hours, Harry had to answer questions about his activities the past year until the battle at Hogwarts. Everything came out, how they found the sword, and destroyed the first to how they had robbed the top secure vault in Gringotts. after two hours, Amelia stopped him.

"I think we have enough information to go on and it looks like your actions can be justified because of the current circumstances you were in. I am satisfied with your answers and think that we need not keep you here any longer, you are hereby free to go, and your wand will be returned to you at the exit".

"Wait what about Hermione"?

Amelia's calm expression fell, and she sighed.

"I'm very sorry Harry but the minister requires a trial in her case. My influence was just enough to get you out and maybe Ron since he is a pureblood." But Miss Granger will need a good lawyer, I can suggest Mr Brown. He managed to acquit a student who practiced magic at home without legal permission which should be impossible".

several days later at the end of Hermione's trial.

She had been brought before the entire Wizengamot and was seated in the chair in the middle of the great hall, the magic chains in the chair did not respond to her sitting there and she remained loose. Her body is shaken by cold and hunger after several days of being locked in a cold cell with too little food to eat. her hair was in disarray and her clothes dirty, she seemed to be about to faint. Almost everyone in the room felt compassion for this poor girl who should not even be here.

The courtroom was full of life, and everyone whispered to each other, the reason for the latest idiotic decision by their new minister, was sitting in front of them shaking with cold and despair.

Hermione hadn't counted on the fact that the toad Dolores Umbridge would be prosecutor in this case. and for every word that Dolores said, Hermione felt less hopeful. Dolores had come to the final point of her speech.

"And that's why honourable members of Wizengamot that this wicked villain deserves no less than 50 years in Azkaban for her crimes"!

Hermione's lawyer, whom Harry paid had previously finished his defense, but she was afraid it would not be enough, Minister Fudge was behind this and obviously wanted to see her and her friends behind bars but if she were to fall, she was determined to take this evil toad with her.

Dolores came closer to the chair to tease.

"I will win mud". She didn't come any further than that, Hermione's fist broke her nose, and she follows it up with a kick against leg who get Umbridge to the floor, blood comes out of her ruined nose. But Hermione is not finished yet. She steals Dolores wand.

 **Crucio** "! She turns the wand against Dolores, who twists in pain, and screams, never has Hermione wanted to hurt anyone as much as now. Everyone else in the room is too shocked to react, Hermione has plenty of time to torment the toad. Eventually she decided to finish it all.

" **Avada** "! Suddenly she was hit by several spells and fell to the floor. When she woke up, she was once again in the chair but this time she was in chains and the whole Wizengamot looked at her with mixed feelings. The Chief Warlock was pale He had planned to give her hefty fines as Harry would pay but now there was only one punishment he could give if she was declared guilty.

"Miss Granger, do you understand what you just did. no one has used an unforgivable curse in this hall since 1423 and there is only one punishment for this, **death!** if you are convicted, you will be executed"!

Hermione had lost her voice of shock and could not answer.

"We will now vote if the prisoner is guilty. Everyone who votes for guilty raise your hand".

After some hesitation, just over half stretched their hands. Hermione had just realized she was screwed.

"Hermione Jean Granger! On the case of bank robbery this court declares you innocent, on the case of destruction of historical objects this court declares you innocent, in the case of using unforgivable curse in this courtroom and attempted murder this court declares you **guilty** "!

"Hermione Jane Granger. You have been declared guilty. I have to say that since the war has ended, the Ministry has reinstated the death penalty for murder and use of the unforgivable curses, do you have any defense for your actions? Then it's time to talk now".

Hermione just bent her head in despair.

"Well! It is with a heavy heart I now must give you my judgment. Miss Granger For your crimes you are now sentenced to be taken to the island of Azkaban, there you will be hanged by the neck until you are dead. Date of execution will be determined by the warden and you will be kept isolated until the execution has taken place"!

Hermione heard no more she had fainted.

Two days later late at night!

Somewhere off the west coast of England a small black boat full of people were going to an island with the worst reputation in the wizarding world, Azkaban the infamous prison that no one ever wanted to be in, not even the guards. In this small boat was about 20 people of which 10 were prisoners. One of the prisoners was kept separated from the others under the deck of the boat due to security reasons and because the guards did not know how to handle her. They were responsible for all prisoners coming to the island in good condition, but this prisoner was probably suicidal and if she succeeded, they would be in big trouble, the prisoner was in heavy chains stuck in the wall stuck and 5 of the guards were in her immediate vicinity ready to act if she tried something.

Hermione had never seen as many stars as this night and it felt like they were mocking her. Here she sat in the middle of the North Atlantic in a small boat that would take her to the gallows. She was wondering if it was better to throw herself into the sea, but she was shackled, and guards held her down on the bench.

Hermione was terrified of meeting her judgment. As the bookworm she was she had read about the gallows on Azkaban. The rope was enchanted to kill the victim very slowly, which meant that she would feel the pain and to suffocate for several hours. She didn't want to die like this and would do anything to get away, even marry Draco Malfoy.

The cold summer night was not good for anyone's mood, Warden Smith stood on the barren rocks on the eastern side of the island and waited for their new guests. He had never seen so many stars in the sky before but couldn't care less, he rather thought they were mocking him, he had preferred a thunderstorm and heavy rain. Among the prisoner was a young girl who was about to die, and he was the one who will kill her. The hero of the war. He will be hated all over the world for this.

If he could he would postpone her execution 100 years, but he couldn't, he thought it was most gentle to get it done as soon as possible. Hermione Granger will be hung tomorrow after breakfast. She will be told of what is happening and then brought to the noose to hang.

"Warden the boat is in sight" a guard said and snatched him from his thoughts. "Well prepare to receive prisoners at the dock and let no one jump into the water again, we have a high-risk prisoner who must be kept under constant surveillance and I will strangle the one who is not vigilant around her, but she should be treated well and with respect as long as she is here. Mr Green! You are responsible for her until tomorrow".

Hermione saw the dark rocks in the moonlight and the dark walls of the prison above. She wondered if she could throw herself into the sea and drown but the guards never left her side and she was also chained. No, her life would probably end inside the prison walls at the end of a rope. She had tears in her eyes, and she sobbed weakly.

"Get up we are going ashore." A guard said and pulled her to her feet while another unlocked the chain from the walls. they dragged her up on deck and down on the stone bridge

A group of people were waiting for them. A tall man with dark curly hair and short a beard came forward. "My name is Warden Smith and I am now taking over the responsibility for this scum" he said and swept his hand across the group with nine prisoners, he consciously excluded Hermine in the gesture which was on the side of the larger group.

"I have here a list of number and when I read your number step forward"!

"Number 1505 and 2848".

Two men started walking forward and the list went on until the last prisoner.

"Hermione Granger"!

Hermione locked up confused by being mentioned by her name, a guard stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder and started to lead her away from the others a couple of other guards followed behind her. Soon they were on the large gate on the prison and went straight into the yard, up some stairs to a large tower on the north side of the prison.

Hermione was pushed into one room, told she had 30 minutes and then the door closed. The chains fell off her hands and feet and she noticed that she was in a rather large shower room with blue walls, the room looked to be in too good condition and style to be the prisoners. There is also only one shower, a large bathtub which looked luxurious, one might think that this bathroom belonged to a luxury hotel rather than a prison. What she didn't know then was that it was the warden's private bathroom.

She started to undress and was soon naked. She went to the golden bathtub and saw that it was filled with hot water, She had not had the chance to bathe for almost a year so she slid into the tub and began to scrub herself between her large breasts and then her legs, It was a long time since she had the chance to clean herself and she took it. Twenty minutes later and soaked she got up from the bathtub and dried up with a towel. Her ragged clothes had disappeared and instead there was a black and white striped prison robe lying on the bench with a matching hat, typical of the 1800's. The door was opened, the guards stepped in grabbed her arms and put her in shackles one of them attached a ball and chain around her ankle. Without a word they dragged her through a darkened corridor, they went up several stairs until they were at a massive door, they brought Hermione through the door took off the handcuffs and closed the door.

Hermione found herself in a tower cell with barred windows, one bed was on one wall and a table at the other. There was not much more furniture than that in the cell, but the bed looked quite new and more comfortable than a poor prisoner should expect, it had blue sheets and a large pillow, the blanket looked thick to keep away the cold at night.

There was a meal on the table, soup with a glass of pumpkin juice and different kinds bread, plenty of eggs and fruits in a bowl. Hermione went to the window and looked out over the island. It was much larger than she thought, from a distance she could see what looked like a small town in the moonlight and a large castle on a hill, she wondered who could live there, Probably Malfoy, this place suited that family well, She bet that Draco Malfoy would pay well to see her in this situation without knowing that he had been on the same boat as her, as a prisoner for some crimes and would be behind bars for the next 10 years.

With a deep sigh, she left the window and sat down at the table. She was totally starving and thought that if she would find a way out of this, she would need energy. Hermione started eating.

After a little while she heard a sound and the door opened, a young guard with blond hair and blue eyes came into the room and closed the door behind him. he looked nervous and sad.

"Miss Granger! You may not remember me, but I went to Hogwarts a few years over you, I was in Hufflepuff. My name is Steven Green, I'm not here on official orders but think you deserve to know"! he gasped. "You will be hanged in the morning, right after breakfast"!

Hermione dropped the spoon and burst into tears. That was it, she had no chance to escape now. She would never see her friends again or her missing family, never tell Harry how much she loved him and that she knew that he was planning to propose to her. They would never be able to have a family and grow old together. She would die, only 18 years old. Hermione Granger was completely heartbroken.

She walked up from the table dragging the balls and chain with her to the bed and threw herself in it, pulled the covers over her head and just sobbed into the pillow.

"Miss Granger, this is against the rules, but I will leave a strong calming potion in your breakfast which will make you feel no panic or similar feelings. But now I will just do one thing".

" **Somnum dulce et somnia somniabunt** "!

The spell made Hermione fall asleep with sweet dreams of a better life.

Meanwhile, in a large darkened throne room on another part of the island

"Sir William! I have a very important assignment for you. Follow these instructions to the letter. Tomorrow at sunrise you and your lieutenants will pick up a prisoner from the old fort and bring her to the castle. she must not be hurt in any way, and I request that she be treated as a visiting royalty until further notice".

"What prisoner am I supposed to get"? William asked confused. Why would his master worry about a lousy prisoner?

"Her name is Hermione Granger, and you are responsible for her safety with your lives. If she's not in the castle in good health when I return tomorrow. **You will regret it!** have I made myself clear"?

Very clear my lord! Sir William gulped nervously.

"Excellent! Let the elf maid Sonja take care of our guests every need, she needs more experience and responsibility and not just screw Brad every chance she gets. Now go to sleep, you must be up early tomorrow"!

Sir William realized he should go, and left the dark room, On the throne sat a dark-clothed man and thought. Will everything fall into place now or is it just an old man's dream. I guess the time will give me the answer.

The next day, Hermione woke up to the sun shining straight in her eyes, she got up from the bed and walked to the window. The island looked much nicer in the morning light. There was a small town and it started to wake up with people walking around the streets. The castle had many towers and looked to shine like gold in the sunshine and there were green fields everywhere full of flowers in all possible colours, Hermione would give much to be there in the castle instead of in this dark prison.

There was a noise at the door and the guard carried a tray of food and put it on the table.

"here is the breakfast, the warden wants to meet you soon so eat now"!

Hermione ate up the food and thought it had a weird taste but remember the message from yesterday,

"Get up and turn around"

She stood up and turned, the guard grabbed her arms and held them behind her back and put on shackles around her wrists, he took a knife and cut a long piece of Hermione's brown soft hair.

The big guard dragged her out of the cell, down the stairs and out onto a stone courtyard overlooking the sea. Hermione was brought up on a platform and put in a place with orders to stand still. Her legs were put in shackles and Hermione was understanding what was going on, but she felt no panic or grief most confusion and disappointment that she could not escape in time.

she looked out over the rising sun one last time shining up the blue sea, the water sparkles like diamonds, a nice day to die she thought.

"I'm really sorry that it must be like this, but the law does not provide any alternative in this situation, you are sentenced to hang, and I have decided that it is best to get it done as soon as possible to shorten your suffering"

" **Guard! Do your duty** "!

The big guard puts a black blindfold around Hermione's head and put the noose around her neck, pulling it tight. Hermione begins to breathe harder but shows no other signs of panic.

"Is there anything you want to say before the execution takes place"?

Hermione wanted to say thousands of things but not to these people, Harry and Ron were not here nor her other friends. At least her parents were safe in Australia and would not miss her because they didn't know they had a daughter anymore. She shook her head but said nothing.

The warden is waving his hand and the guard pulled the lever!

Hermione falls, but does not fall long before it stops and the rope cuts against her throat, gasping for air, she starts to panic. She can hardly breathe and make gurgling sounds; her body turns back and forth like a dance. She hears Warden Smith's voice.

"I can't lie to you; this noose is not like others in the muggle world. You will dangle in the rope at full consciousness in hours. I wish it was something I could do to make it easier for you, but I can't. However, I promise to leave your body to your relatives when they request it".

Warden Smith wanted nothing more than to go from here so he wouldn't have to see her die, but it was his duty to do this to the end. And he couldn't just leave her alone in her torment.

It just got worse for poor Hermione. She tried to tear off the handcuffs so that she could bring her hands to the rope, but it was pointless, her legs could not get any support no matter how she twisted and turned.

After an hour, Smith had had enough He pulled out his wand with the intention of paralyzing her since there are no witnesses left, she would still be conscious, but he would not have to see her suffering. It would be as if she were already dead.

Hermione felt she couldn't bear it anymore. The pain was too rough, and she couldn't breathe at all, the feeling of suffocation was the worst she ever experienced, and she had been tortured. with some last desperate kicks with her legs, she lost consciousness and was completely still, swinging in the rope.

Sir William was standing next to a large playing field where 14 young people flew around on brooms this year's tournament in Quidditch would soon begin, and his son was in top form. He played as a seeker and had just caught the golden snitch again. Pride in his only son filled his breast. The fact that he was going to get a prisoner from prison long ago he had completely forgotten until the training match was over, his face turned white. He knew what would happen in the prison that morning.

William ran as he screamed at his lieutenants to follow him, he prayed for his life that they would not be late.

"Is she dead"? One of the guards at the gallows asked.

"I don't know but we let her hang the rest of the day and cut her down from the rope tonight. Prepare a coffin to put her body in so that we can hand it over to her relatives. And now if you'll excuse me, I need a drink"! Warden Smith said, and quickly went from there to vomit in the nearest bush.

"Yuk! I hate executions, why I did not become a dragon trainer instead"?

Meanwhile, Sir William and his men had reached the fort, they ran up the stairs to the stone courtyard by the sea and saw a young girl hanging lifeless in a rope.

" **No please no** "!

William rushed to the body and ripped off her noose while the others lifted her up and laid her on the ground.

"Please be alive I do anything"!

"This cannot be true"!

"Sir! she has no pulse and does not breathe! We arrived too late, she is dead"!

"It's impossible my family has never failed before, she must not be dead". Sir William tore up her dress and emerged her big curvy breasts with light pink nipples. But that was the last thing he thought of, he brought his ear to her chest to listen but could not hear any heartbeat. she was gone!

"Our lord will require our heads on gold platter for this, his orders were clear, this is equal to having lost the life of a princess we were responsible for because that was how we would treat her!

"I promise I will take full responsibility for this betrayal and the punishment this requires. None of you should be punished for my mistake. just promise me that you break every bone in Warden Smith's body because he executed her earlier than he usually does with others". Sir William said with a deep sigh. His career was over, and probably his life, he was disgraced, and his son would look at him with disgust for his betrayal against the lord of the island that has given them so much.

Now his son would be forced to swear the oath to serve their master for the rest of his live to save the family's honour, when he himself had no honour left.

He hit on her chest angrily. Suddenly, Hermione started coughing and gasp. Apparently, wizards didn't know how to do CRP But Williams' desperate blows had hit just right.

"She is still alive"!

"We need to get her under care immediately, our life depends on it we do not know how bad it is"!

William pulled out his wand and conjured a stretcher, they put Hermione down gently on the stretcher and hurried away with it before someone in the prison wondered what happened to the body.

Sir William felt a mixture of panic and relief, she was not dead, but it was close. He couldn't just lose her now not again now when he got a second chance. He promised himself that he would never betray her again while she was on this island. He would make sure she never missed anything she wanted.

"Steve! go get the white silk dress and fetch Sonja, her services will be needed, we have to dress her in something suitable and burn these rags"!

Hermione woke up in a bright white room with sunshine shining in through an open window, she noticed that she was lying in a large bed and she was dressed in a white dress made of expensive silk.

"Am I dead and have come to the afterlife?"

"Not quite yet"! somebody said this with a laugh and a young woman with black hair and brown eyes came to bed, it was obvious she was a healer as she was dressed the same way as madame Pomfrey.

"Greetings, my lady, my name is Eva and I am one of the healers here in the castle. You had an unpleasant morning, but I have received orders to make you completely healthy again and I take my job very seriously".

"I do not understand? I was hanging from the gallows and now I don't even know where I am".

"You are in the hospital wing in the castle of the master in this island the 21st lord of Azkaban. And he has ordered all his servants to treat you like a princess, and that's what we're going to do to Lady Hermione".

Hermione was totally confused, she was a prisoner sentenced to death, abducted from the gallows where she was hanging and brought here, lying in an expensive bed with a silk dress. It made no sense, but she was too tired to grasp the situation and soon fell into deep sleep.

This was Chapter 1, I was going to leave you with a cliffhanger but I'm too kind.

I would like reviews and feedback. The more reviews the more updates of the story!


	2. Chapter 2 Gringotts

Chapter 2. Gringotts

In the great hall of the castle, Sir William and his lieutenants was pacing back and forth, they had forced everyone else out of the hall because they really had to find a solution to their problem before the lord of the castle came back.

"For 800 years, my family has served the lords of this proud island nation, and we have never failed our lord before but now I have disgraced my name and my family, and I do not know how to make amends"!

"But Sir! She is still alive and seemed to be in good health according to the healer".

"GOOD HEALTH! She went through the worst kind of torture for over an hour and if we come even later, she would be dead. I'll tell you something. I do not know why we were ordered to pick up a girl sentenced to death, but what I do know is that this girl is now here, dressed like a princess".

He took a break to gather his thoughts.

"Our master is an old man and will not live long. He has no heir, so in the worst-case scenario, he is looking for one, and we just screwed up big by allowing his possible choices to be tortured"!

"It can't be that bad", a fair-haired young man said. "She's a convicted criminal who was going to be hanged, maybe he's just looking for a new servant, maybe a librarian, she is well known for her handling of books".

"A servant in a silk dress that costs 100,000 galleons, very likely! No, I see no other explanation, Hermione Granger may well be our next ruler. And with this she has control over our lives. If I just been there in time instead of looking at my son's flight training, we would not be in this situation".

There was a knock on the gate and a young elf girl peeked in. She had light blond hair pointed ears and a body that made the young men gasp, her tight green dress didn't help either.

"Sir William you had called me", she said with a bright voice.

"Yes, Sonja! We have a new important guest and I want you to take care of everything she may need. You will be her personal maid until we know what the Lord decides about her future. It is very important that she is not dissatisfied. This island is a haven for all the different breeds in the wizarding world. And lady Hermione may be the new heir to the throne of the island of Azkaban"!

Sonja swallowed nervously, she had only been in service in the castle a few months, and most helped in the kitchen, she had no experience in helping nobles. And if she had heard right, nothing could go wrong, or their heads would decorate the castle wall.

"But sir, I'm not a chamber maid, I'm working in the kitchen, there must be someone better than me for this".

"It is very possible! But the Lord said firmly that you would have the responsibility of Lady Hermione needs, and you do not argue with him, you obey if you want to stay as long as you are now. Here are your instructions, follow them completely and do not make the same mistakes as I did".

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was on his way to Gringotts for a meeting which he did not know the reason for. He had received a letter from an eagle the day before requesting that he come to the bank at 10 am. He really thought he didn't have time for this when he had to find a way to save Hermione. But after thinking things through he would still have to get there, to empty his vault to bribe the ministry to release her.

"Corrupt scumbags all of them! How can I get her out? will my money suffice"? He mutters to himself. A couple of days ago his girlfriend was sentenced to death and Harry was terrified that he would fail her. If he didn't find a solution soon, she would die a painful death, and that would be his fault that she was hanged. If that happened, he could just as well do the same himself for nothing would mean anything anymore.

In their dark thoughts Harry did not notice what was happening farther down the street.

Harry almost went into the back of a big man standing at the back of a crowd in front of Gringotts.

"Let us in! You can't close now" was heard by several in the group. Harry saw that there were at least 2 dozen goblin guards in full armour with spears and swords ready to cut down all who came too close. Harry hesitated, not sure what was going on but before he decided to leave an angry man pulled out his wand and sent a curse to one of the guards. Blue light came to the goblin who just blocked it with his spear and the light passed straight into a marble pillar that was destroyed, stones flew in all directions.

Before the stupid wizard understood what happened two goblin guards had rushed forward and driven their spears into his stomach straight through the body. Blood and guts spilled to the ground and the man looked down surprised before he collapsed. The commander of the goblin force had had enough.

" **Do you want to die fools?! How dare you attack us on our territory? The bank is closed due to internal affairs and if you do not leave the area now then we will start using our weapons properly, this is the last warning** " **!**

The crowd withdrew in panic and almost crushed Harry, he had to throw himself to the side before everyone rushed past like crazy in their desire to get out of there. Soon, only Harry and the dead body were left in front of the bank.

Harry Potter assumed he should withdraw from the bank if he wanted to keep his life, but the guard commander saw him and soon he was surrounded by a dozen heavily armed goblins.

"Mr. Potter! come here please"! 12 guards paved the way to the bank and surrounded him on all sides and went through the gates of Gringotts London.

A large goblin in an expensive robe with gold and silver stood in front of another group of heavily armed guards.

"Lord Potter! my name is Warfang, director of this bank and crown prince of the goblin nation, I am glad you accepted this meeting and would like to welcome you to Gringotts. May your gold increase and your enemies bite the dust". The Goblin said and bowed slightly.

"And may your gold flow like the river, and your enemies fall like leaves in autumn" Harry responded correctly and surprised the other in the corridor.

"Come with me, we have much to discuss, and time is gold", the goblin turned around and went down the corridor followed by his guards and Harry!

After walking in the richly decorated corridor for a minute, they came to an oak door which led to a large office with a desk of most expensive polished mahogany, a booth where there was a sword so beautiful that Harry couldn't look away from it.

"You like weapons? that sword is part of my collection, the sword forged by a master smith 1500 years ago, I think it was called Excalibur.

Harry was shocked but recovered. This goblin had the most famous sword of history in a booth in its office, King Arthur's sword but before he could say anything about it, the goblin went straight to the point.

"I suspect you want to know why the bank was closed today and why you are here. I will start by telling you the reason for the closure. First, we had our most valued customer visiting today and the other reason is because of your wi, I mean lady Granger.

What about Hermione? Harry asked nervously.

"Lady Granger has provided vital information to our bank about security deficiencies. Twice someone has managed to rob the bank and it will not happen again thanks to her. We now know that goblins can be affected by control spells, which means that we need to train harder, and we must change our way of handling dragons. The most important thing is that you got rid of a cursed object from our vaults which dishonoured Gringotts with its presence".

"Because of this, Gringotts has decided to ignore the fact that you robbed the bank, and since we could seize all other content in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange, the bank has been compensated for all damages caused by the dragon and with a good profit of 20 million galleons. So, we see Miss Granger as a friend and ally to us goblins. So, her planned execution earlier this morning was one thing that could have led to a war against the ministry"

Harry was panicked! "Is she, is she dead?"

"No! she was rescued from the gallows in time, but ministerial staff will have major problems with their banking business for a long time to come, Dolores Umbridge will have her assets frozen for 50 years or so, and half of this will end up in miss Granger's vault, the same with the Minister of Magic.

You said she was saved, by whom and where is she"

"She is in very good hands and you will get to know more later but now it's time for business"

Warfang went up to his desk and opened a box, brought out a document and a small silver knife with a blue gem on. "If you put three drops of blood on this document, it will list all your family lines and properties of these families as you are heir to. Now that the war is over, Gringotts wants to solve all the issues of inheritance law once and for all".

Harry took the knife and stuck his finger; three drops of blood fell on the long document.

 _Full name: Lord Harry James Potter Black_

 _Titles: lord of the most ancient and noble house of Potter, lord of the most ancient and noble house of Black._

 _Assets:_

 _ **Potter Family**_ _: vault, 15, 23 512, 515.519, 611, 715, 801_

 _total gold: 93.058.001 galleons, 455.232 sickles and 105 knuts,_

 _Estates:_

 _Potter Manor._

 _Penthouse in London, Paris and New York._

 _Destroyed house in Godrics Hollow insurance 50,000 galleons._

 _Business:_

 _The Daily Prophet 45%_

 _Diagon Alley, 35% of all business._

 _Muggle companies:_

 _Grunnings 75%_

 _Google 2%_

 _Samsung 3 %_

 _Microsoft 1%_

 _Berkshire Hathaway 2%_

 _Dividend: 5 million galleons a year to vault the rest to be reinvested._

 _ **Black Family:**_ _vault, 5, 7,28,145,258,358,498,545,698,701.859_

 _total gold: 101.558 025 galleons, 75.450.902 sickles and 1.582 knuts,_

 _Estates:_

 _Black Manor._

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

 _Malfoy Manor, Rented by Malfoy family, overdue rent, 2,500,000 galleons_

 _Castle in Scotland_

 _Penthouse in London, Paris and New York._

 _Private island in the Caribbean._

 _Business:_

 _The Daily Prophet 55%._

 _Diagon Alley, 40% of all business._

 _The Ministry of Magic building 100% (rent 2 million galleons a year.)_

 _Grunnings 25 %_

 _Google 1%_

 _Samsung 4 %_

 _Microsoft 2%_

 _Berkshire Hathaway 3%_

 _Total Muggle currency both families:_

 _Pound: 508.875.125_

 _Euro: 1058.505.705_

 _Dollar: 758.755.258_

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, he was filthy rich, and he owned the ministry, now he had something to negotiate with, release Hermione or he could throw everyone out of the building or raise the rent by 1000 %. surely the minister would be reasonable. And this mess could end. But there was still some left of the document, the most important part.

 _I Aurelius Potter 21 lord of the island of Azkaban in my right mind hereby appoint my daughter's daughter, grandson cousin's son as my only heir to the throne and all assets,_

 _The castle on the island with 1578 rooms._

 _The gold mine on the north side of the island, is handled by dwarfs against 20 percent of the gold._

 _The collection of jewels in the cellar of the castle about 2500,000 gemstones and jewels._

 _all money the island has at Gringotts._

 _total gold: 5350.758.025 galleons, 147.558.592 sickles and 15.585.282 knuts_

 _income; 25.156.255 gallons a year from gold mine and rent._

 _Titles:_

 _22 Lord of Azkaban._

 _Patron of all creatures in the wizarding world._

 _King of the elves in the southern forest._

 _Dear Harry!_

 _You've never met me but I'm your only living relative, I am writing to you because I recently learned that you survived the war and since I'm so old, it would have killed me to know that my only relative was in danger. Because of this, my servants never told me that you existed until now._

 _I am 175 years old and will probably not live long, you are my only heir and I hope you will take over after me so that this island can continue to thrive. I have only heard good things about you, and now invite you to come to the island to meet me personally so I finally get to see a relative who is alive._

 _By the way I have removed your future wife from prison, my personal advisor has seen in our family tree It has become a soul bond between you and miss Granger during the battle of Hogwarts when she kissed you. According to mainland law, you are already married, but on the island, a wedding is required for it to be valid, one that I like to organize._

 _My personal carriage stands ready to bring you to the island as you wish, just stretch your wand and say heir of Azkaban and the wagon comes straight to you._

 _I must warn you that all the servants in the castle are a little medieval and believe that I am a harsh tyrant who would cut their heads off for the slightest mistake. about 100 years ago, I was so harsh and cruel, but it was expected at that time, but my servants still live by the same rules and refuse to live in the 1900s._

 _This means they will treat you like a prince as soon as you put your foot on the island, a prince with total control over their lives, and nothing you do will change this believe me I have tried. The elves have a special culture that has infected itself on the other inhabitants of my island, so they are terrified of me for no reason at all._

 _Yours sincerely!_

 _Aurelius Potter Grindelwald 21 lord of the island of Azkaban!_

Lord Harry James Potter was confused. Not because he would inherit an island but because of marriage with a certain brown-haired girl which he has known for over 8 years. When she found out she would tear off his balls and use them as earrings. And that was if he was lucky enough to survive meeting with her.

Suddenly his mind began to think of her in another way, her soft red lips, her silky soft hair, her naked body with large round breasts, long legs and soft butt. something he had seen a year ago at a lake where Hermione had taken a swim. She hadn't noticed him that time and he had to knock out Ron, so he didn't reveal them.

Warfang looked at him with an amused expression, "I think our business is almost done and you have learned what you need right now, what's left is Lord Sirius Orion Black's testament to read".

He took out a gold ball that he threw up in the air, Suddenly, a picture of Sirius black emerged, which began to talk.

" _I Sirius Orion Black! being of full mind and body (shut up everybody) hereby reads my last will. all other wills that may have appeared now are invalid especially if they mention Malfoy as my main heirs"._

" _First to my old friend Remus Lupin, I leave 2 million galleons, on condition that he burns his wardrobe and buys a new one"._

" _To the Tonks family, I leave a million galleons and reinstate them in the Black family with all the benefits it entails"._

" _For Albus Dumbledore, your old scoundrel, I leave 12 Grimmauld Place with hope that someone will lock you in there for a while so that you know how it feels"._

" _To Hermione Granger I leave the entire library of the Black family and 5 million galleons. do not read all 23,579 books at once"._

" _To Ron Weasley I leave my custom built firebolt and 3 million galleons, and my part in the cannons. Yes, I have a part in the team about 35%"._

" _To the Weasley twins, I leave my big list of jokes we made over the years and a million galleons, the world needs more laughter boys"._

" _To Ginny Weasley I leave a million galleons and the book, How I murder my brothers and get away with it"._

" _To the rest of the Weasley family I leave 5 million galleons. Thank you for taking care of Harry"._

" _To Draco Malfoy and his father, I leave my gambling debts of 15,000,000 galleons. Gringotts has promised to help collect the money from your vaults"._

" _To my godson Harry James Potter, I leave everything else and the title lord Black. Harry I am incredibly sorry but if you see this, I am dead. Life did not become what any of us had thought but I hope that one day you can find peace and happiness with your own family. I have some things I'd like to ask you, as the new Lord Black"._

" _Narcissa Malfoy was once a member of the Black family., Her marriage has been most unfortunate, and she asked me to annul her marriage to Malfoy. She is not as bad as the other wretches in that family and she can be of use to you when she has great experience of politics. If you invalidate her marriage, she becomes part of the Black family. She will need to obey the new Lord Black and cannot betray you in any way without losing her magic"._

" _You can also claim her 25,000,000 gallons dowry to the Black Family when the marriage contract was not followed". (If I count correctly, Malfoy should be broke.) Malfoy has beaten her, and it is a violation of the contract"._

" _Now I have to say goodbye Harry! I hope we meet in the afterlife. but not for the next 150 years"._

" _Sirus Orion Black, August 23, 1995"._

Harry was in tears, so many in the will was already dead. The war had taken so many of them with all sorrow he felt a growing anger, Hermione had almost died because of the corrupt ministry. Now that she was safe, the Ministry and Minister Fudge will pay dearly for their deeds. If he had known then how close the death she had been, he would have murdered Fudge.

His thoughts were interrupted by Warfang.

"We at Gringotts will ensure that all inheritances come to the right place and if heirs are missing, the property will return to Lord Black's ownership. if you complete the invalidity declaration of Mrs. Malfoy's marriage I must announce that Malfoy does not have enough gold to repay the dowry, which means that you can demand that they enter your service as a faithful servant until the debt is paid".

"I have here all the documents that need to be signed and I include a document for annulment of marriage".

Harry signed all the documents without thinking about it when he was worried about Hermione.

Wartooth looked at him". I think our business is done and you have learned what you need right now, I suggest you leave the bank and travel to the island immediately".

Harry left Gringotts, went through narrow street and raised his wand.

"Heir of Azkaban!"

A black cart appeared with a silver emblem who looked like a dragon with two crossed swords beneath. a man dressed in black sat on the driver's seat, the door opens automatically and Harry stepped in. Inside there were two couches on each side dressed in silk, a minibar in one corner. And there was already a person in the cart who bowed deeply. A young man with blond hair and green tunic, pointed ears and blue eyes.

"Greetings my Lord! My name is Brad, and I will be your personal assistant during your stay on Azkaban. It is my duty to ensure that all your needs are taken care of and to answer all your questions when we arrive".

Harry felt that the cart flew off, and tired after so many surprises, he fell asleep immediately.

The young elf maid Sonja was carrying a very expensive jewel box containing the most precious jewellery in the world. _The heart of the forest_ , the diamond necklace with the green diamond big as an apple, a more beautiful diamond had never been seen. the goblins had tried to buy the necklace 479 times through the centuries and offered as much as one billion gallons. But it was the great treasure of the elves and only royalty could wear it. 10 large elf guards followed her, dressed in golden armour and wearing swords.

Sonja sneaked into the hospital wing, looked around and saw an occupied bed. walked cautiously toward the bed and looked down at it. There lay a young girl who looked vulnerable, brown hair and light skin, she twisted and turned and whimpers in her sleep, obviously she had a nightmare.

Hermione was back at the gallows, her hands tied to her back while looking up at the noose, someone puts a blindfold on her and attaches the rope around her neck. She once again hears Warden Smith's voice and feel how she falls. The painful stop, how she can't breathe, the hopeless attempt to get free. But most of all, the feeling of never getting the chance to meet her loved ones again, her parents, the Weasley family, Harry! She would never have the chance to thank him for everything he did for her. She would do anything to be able to kiss him one last time. even if he did not love her like that, she loves him for the last seven years. And her highest dream had been to go with him in a church dressed in a white dress. But now it would never happen.

Sonja saw tears fall from Hermione's eyes and brought her hand over Hermione's face, a faint golden glow came between her fingers, she calmed down and was still. Sonja brought out a large diamond necklace from the box and attached it around Hermione's neck. A Green diamond the size of an apple shaped like a heart. The Heart of the forest. The necklace that all wives of the lords of the island had been wearing the last thousand years. Sonja knew about her king's intentions but hadn't told Sir William to have some fun at his expense. With a few more hand movements she arranged for Hermione's ragged hair to straight lines, attached a tiara to her head with magic. Then she goes to the window to wait for her mistress to wake up.

Hermione soon opens her eyes, she can't remember what she dreamed before but feels something around her neck and panics, she raised her hands to her throat but felt no rope but something hard. What she sees is the most beautiful green gemstone you can imagine. She was also wearing a silk dress with gold embroidery and pearls and had something on the head that felt like metal. It didn't take long to feel what it was, a tiara with precious stones and gold.

"Is this a dream or I'm dead?", she said out loud. When she looked at the window, she saw a young woman dressed in a green dress and with blond hair who immediately fell to her knees when she saw Hermione looking at her.

"Your Royal Highness! I am your humble servant Sonja, maid in the castle of Azkaban. And it is my responsibility to ensure your needs. Please don't be angry with me because of your previous treatment on this island, we elves had nothing to do with it". Sonja didn't want her people to suffer the wrath of their future queen. Sir William and his guards had to take the blame to be late when their princess hung in a rope. Such an affront to royalty could end badly, And Sonja was too young to lose her head.

Excuse me"!? Hermione understood nothing of what Sonja said. Here was an elf kneeling in front of her as if she were queen and called her your royal highness. Not to mention that to her attire would make an empress jealous. "I knew it, I'm dreaming right now". was her explanation for all this.

Sonja realized that her mistress was more confused than angry, she knew she was saved for the moment. If she plays her cards correctly, she would probably be able to escape punishment when the lord of the island returns.

My lady, I understand you're confused but this simple maid cannot reveal her lord's secrets. he himself will reveal everything when he returns".

"And who is your master"? And what does he want with me? She thought.

"He is the 21st lord of the island of Azkaban and everything on it, King of the elves living in the southern forest on his island to whom I belong.

" **The last thing I know is that I am in a prison yard struggling for my life and now I wake up here dressed as a princess, what is going on?!"**

Hermione had lost all her patience, she was confused, something she hated, someone would answer her, or else. a bright green glow of magic flowing out of her pushes Sonja over and crushing all windows in the room. Sonja is terrified, the princess is furious and has released strong magic, if she did not calm down before the lord came home, they were all in trouble and she wanted to live so she could marry Brad later this year. She hoped Lord Harry was easier to handle for her fiancé.

Sir William came through the door after hearing the outbreak, he pointed his wand to Hermione's back and whispered " **Cessabit** " to calm her down without her noticing it. A forbidden emergency solution but he had no choice. Lord Azkaban would be furious with him if something went wrong more than it already did and if he were to see an upset Hermione crushing windows, their heads would be in danger. No one had lost his or her head on the island in 100 years and he did not want to be the first this century.

"I am sorry to disturb you my lady, but lunch is served in the royal dining room. and everyone is waiting for your presence at the table. Hermione turned and looked at him. There stood a big man who bowed deeply and in the corner of her eye she saw Sonja on the floor still looking terrified. Hermione felt a little guilty but another feeling soon took over, hunger. Hermione hadn't eaten much for a long time. and lunch sounded like a good idea. she stood up from the bed took some faltering steps in high-heeled white shoes, stumbled and fell into the arms of Sir William.

"Allow me, my lady"!

He took her under his arm and led her out of the room. Outside the room stood a golden palanquin carried by eight dwarves in full armour, Sir William brought her into the palanquin before she protested, and the dwarfs lifted it up without visible effort.

Twenty guards in full armour closed around them and they marched down the corridor, past several doors until they reached a large blue gate with gold pattern. At the door were two elves in green tunics that immediately opened the door for the group of guards and their princess. In the room there is a large table but only one chair. The guards were standing on either side of the throne-like chair and Sir William put down Hermione in the chair and stood on the side of the table.

"Bring the food here right now my lady is hungry!"

Immediately another door opened, and a long line of servants came in carrying barrels with different dishes from all over the world, exotic fruits and everything you can imagine. Hogwarts table had nothing to compare with. The chief cook looked embarrassed.

"I ask for forgiveness for the meagre content of this meal, but we were not prepared to have a guest today. I your humble servant, promise that dinner will be to your satisfaction". He quickly left the room while the servants put the dishes on the table. Hermione looked around. the table would accommodate 50 people, but she was alone with enough food to feed an army.

"Is it supposed that I should sit here all by myself"?

"It is not appropriate for servants to eat in company of nobility."

"But I'm not noble or even close, I'm a". She was interrupted by Sir William. "You are a guest to our master and my instructions are clear. Get you out of prison and treat you like a princess. And a servant of the lord of Azkaban always follows orders". he did not notice that he said too much. Hermione knew who rescued her from the noose. She jumped up from the chair and threw herself into his arms.

" **Thank you, thank you, thank you!** " she sobbed in his arms. "without you I would be dead now, I owe you everything". she fell on her knees and just cried too many emotions at once.

"My lady! You owe me nothing. It is I who failed you. Had we come earlier, you would not have suffered, but I have no other excuse than I went on my son's quidditch training while my lady dangles in the gallows. It was my order to pick you up directly at sunrise, but I thought we had plenty of time. I take full responsibility for this failure and accept whatever punishment you think suitable for this affront".

He threw himself down on his knees, brought out his body and threw himself straight on the floor. his face to the floor standing on arms and legs, he did not dare look up at her.

Hermione was still on her knees crying, this man who saved her life was here crawling on the floor like a slave in front of a tyrant. she was too upset to notice that two of the guards lifted her up on the chair again. Through her tears she saw that William was still on the floor.

"Please stand up, you save my life and expect me to punish you for it. Unfortunately, I do not know what kind of culture you have on this island, but it will not happen! But one thing I know, it's a ton of food here and I am alone, I demand that everyone in here take a plate and cutlery, get a chair and sit down at the table or 99 percent of the food will not be eaten"

"But my lady, it is not appropriate"!

"Suitable or not I do not care. **Sit down at the table** " **!** magic swarms around Hermione and 49 more chairs emerge out of nothing. No one dares to refuse and soon everyone sits at the table and helping themselves to the food. Hermione fills a large plate of different dishes. She decides to handle all the chaos after the meal.

Outside the room an old man wearing black was looking into the room and chuckles to himself. This woman could put everyone in place and did not care about all this noble fuss, really a fitting wife for his heir. But he felt rage against Sir William, he would get a lesson, because he did not obey an important order his future daughter-in-law almost died. The 21 Lord of Azkaban was no longer as cruel and hard as he had been 100 years ago Even though the staff still seems to believe it. Sir William would probably survive but feel his anger in some appropriate way.

In the hospital wing Sonja tried desperately to repair the windows in the room, whatever she did, it refused to work. Her mistress magic outburst was too strong for her. She tore her hair in despair, the windows must be repaired before the master comes home otherwise it would end badly for her. But it was too late.

"What is this mess?"

Sonja turned in panic. There was an old bent man dressed entirely in black with a silver coat of arms on the chest. The lord of Azkaban stood in front of her with a serious facial expression, Sonja was considering jumping out of the window, they were on the 9th floor so she probably wouldn't survive. What was better to be beheaded or fall to her death! She threw herself on her knees. and thought to plead for her life but was interrupted before she started.

"Why aren't you with Lady Hermione in the dining room? You were chosen to be her personal maid and should not leave her side. Go straight to her and apologize for your absence".

Sonja immediately left the room, relieved to escape punishment, now it was about keeping Hermione calm at all costs, they could not afford a new incident. The lord might not show mercy again.

The lord grinned to himself and waved his wand, Sonja's dress became transparent for all men in the castle. For them she would walk around completely naked showing her beautiful assets. D cup breasts, narrow torso, smooth butt and clean-shaven vagina. This would be an appropriate punishment for her and raising the morale of the troops. No one would dare touch her, but have fun at her expense, it would take a while before she realized what happened. Then he repaired all windows with a hand movement.

Sonja arrived at the dining room and went in. there Hermione sat some forty others around the big table, and all ate.

No, no, this is not true, she thought, it is not appropriate for a princess to eat with servants. Please, just be a nightmare, the lord will strangle me for this!

Hermione noticed that Sonja had entered the room and ordered her to sit down too, Sonja had no choice she could not refuse to obey a member of the ruling family, but she was uncomfortable, seated next to a royal. and she could not figure out why all men looked at her so strangely, they had the same look that Brad had before they had sex, what could that mean?

Harry Potter woke up because the carriage landed on the large island. Through the carriage window he looked out over a green island which was much larger than he thought. Far away he could see a forest in the south, and before him was a huge castle which made Hogwarts look like a hut. the walls were white and there were banners everywhere. What looked like 5.000 thousand of elves in golden armour stood in front of the castle. Everyone shouted!

" **Long live Crown Prince Harry! Your army reports for duty.** " then they started beating their spears against the shields.

Harry Potter didn't believe his eyes.

If you have any suitable punishment for Sir William Leave a review, Other feedback is also welcome.


	3. Chapter 3, Malfoys sufferings

Chapter 3, Malfoys sufferings

Lucius Malfoy sat in his chamber at a black desk and went through his finances, supporting Voldemort had left a deep hole in his vault and much of the Malfoy family fortune was gone. He had only 23 million galleons left, and it included the value of all his estates. When they were at the top, Malfoy had over 200 million galleons and was richest in Britain, but now both the Potter family and the Black family were richer than him.

And these families were controlled by Harry bloody Potter. If that boy only knew what he could do with the power and money, he now had at his disposal. The Wizarding World had the habit of following the will of rich and powerful families without questioning. And Harry was the head of no less than the two richest and most powerful families Potter and Black. The Malfoys were not even a noble family, much less an ancient family. It was not until the 1800s that they became rich and influential through murder and betrayal and now they were losing all this status.

Lucius slammed his fist on the table in frustration. If only the trap had worked properly then I would be rid of the golden trio now he thought to himself. In prison they could not use the money and the Black's gold and title would go to Draco. His own stupid son who was now in prison instead because of he thought with his penis instead of the brain. How could he be so foolish that he tried to rape young Daphne Greengrass.

Mr. Malfoy sighed deeply, now he had lost the support of Lord Greengrass and had to pay 25 million galleons to save his son from being thrown through the veil. However, he could not afford to save him from a prison sentence, but it was only a minor setback. As soon as he got back on his feet, everyone would know Malfoy's power.

Only one thing had ended well with his plan, young Miss Granger would soon dangle in a rope, and that would make Potter vulnerable. With the help of corrupt minister Fudge's, he would strike so hard against Potter that he could never rise again. And then Malfoy would rise to the top again. Never again bow to anyone they were to become kings of magical Britain, with the Black family's gold and power no one could stop him.

He was woken from his thoughts by a knock on the front door. Outside the door were 10 grinning wizards with Gringotts's mark on the coats. The infamous debt collectors who would pull out a gold tooth out of your mouth if you were late paying a debt.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy! Excuse us for disturbing but Gringotts has some unfinished business with your family regarding financial issues", the leader pulled out a note from his pocket.

" _Unpaid rent for the manor, 2500.000 galleons"!_

" _Gambling debts, 15,000,000 galleons"!_

" _Reclaimed dowry 25,000,000 galleons"!_

" _Total of 42,500,000 galleons in debt. To pay to the Black family immediately"!_

"You see Mr. Malfoy, this is a significant sum and since Gringotts gets commission on everything recovered, your vault is now empty, and we seize all your property with immediate effect".

" **What?! What gambling debts?! What do you mean by recovery of dowry! How dare you come to my mansion and make such outrageous claims?! Get out of here right away or I will send curses on you all** "!

"Your mansion Mr. Malfoy? According to our paper, it has belonged to the Black family since 1723, your family just rented it, but you have not paid the rent in 25 years. The new Lord Black has decided that the manor should be evacuated, razed to the ground, and that a public library should be built here. The Granger Library"!

Mr. Malfoy was furious, he pulled out his wand to enchant all those scoundrels, but they were ready, one of them brought his hand out quickly and snatched the wand from his grip and hit him in the face with the other.

"Bad idea Malfoy! violence against Gringotts's staff is serious. If we had been goblins you would have been dead now, your wand is nice though, we can probably get a few galleons for that. Now there are only about 20 million left to cover. We take you to Gringotts so that Lord Black may decide how you'll pay the rest. The annual average income for a wizard is 10,000 galleons. With normal work it will take you 2,000 years to pay the rest of the debt, and not counting the interest".

"Steve go get Miss Black from the manor, Lord Black require her presence, the rest of you be ready to burn down the shack".

Narcissa Black came out of the house very confused. She had heard everything from inside the house through an open window. What really happens? Earlier today she had felt a strange form of magic, and after that she had not felt at home in the mansion and now there were a lot of magicians in Gringotts's service which required the surrender of all property. and why had she been called Miss Black?

The last thing she and Mr. Malfoy saw before being abducted was how the mansion was in flames

Somewhere else on an island.

A guard went down the stairs to one of the deep holes of the dark prison. He carried a large bucket of ice-cold water and had only one thought in his head. Payback! He reached the end of the staircase, took out a rusty key and unlocked a grate, went into a dirty cell and emptied the water over an unsuspecting prisoner.

"Rise and shine, your scum". The guard said and emptied the bucket full of ice and other unpleasant contents. the prisoner woke up with a scream and shrugged.

"How dare you? I'm Draco Malfoy and you will get". Draco had started to stand up, but the guard's fist to his chin stopped his angry speech and he fell on the floor again. The guard kicked him in the ribs.

"If I hear any more sound from you then I will break that leg"! He bent down and tore up Draco on his feet and pushed him against the wall with brutal force. Draco Malfoy yelped.

"Now listen very carefully you little piece of shit, because of your father and his death eaters, **I lost my family!** Your father led an attack on my house and my wife was raped, tortured and murdered by these wretches, my unborn daughter followed her to the grave. I can't take revenge on your father, but I promise you, your 10 years here will be the worst you can imagine and when your years are over, I will kill you. You will never leave this island".

He tore along a rather shaky Malfoy out the door and up the stairs, out through a side gate to a large quarry, he threw Draco down the slope carelessly and picked up a sledgehammer as he dropped beside Draco. "Start breaking stones, the Lord of this island needs material to his new building for his heir and his future family, you will not get any food until I see 50 building blocks high in front of me".

Draco had only one thought, crush this insolent man, he picked up the hammer to hit it in the face of the guard, but the guard just jumped away prepared for such an event. "Big mistake". He said with a nasty grin. He pulled out his wand and directed it to Draco. " **Crucio** ". Draco Malfoy fell to the ground screaming in pain and writhing in agony, every single muscle in the body protests. what felt like hours but only lasts a minute, then it was over, and the guard released the curse.

"This is not the mainland and the same laws do not apply here, I can use the unforgivable curses on scum like you if the situation requires it and no one will care but I have a better idea". He twisted the wand and Draco was suddenly hanging in chains from his arms. The guard took out a whip from the garment with sharp metal pieces. "This will be much more fun to use".

He brought out his hand and the whip landed on Draco's back with a deafening sound, blood splashed along the back at each turn of the whip and Draco screamed. This was the worst he had ever experienced and then Voldemort had been on him several times,

"You should learn your place, you are lower than anything else on this island. You are not worthy to kiss the foot of a house elf. For ten years, every day I will see a great pleasure to torment you. for the life you stole from me. My name is Martin Steel, Muggle born, and you pureblood, is this island's slave. And to extra salt to the wounds, your old enemy and fellow prisoner Hermione Granger is now at the castle over there sleeping in a king size bed carrying a dress that cost 10 year's salary. You are both convicted criminals but get a little difference treatment. everyone gets what they deserve on this island".

After 30 lashes, he was pleased but let Draco hang in his arms while he ate his lunch bag in front of Draco's eyes. Draco was hungry and wondered what he had done to deserve this. After more thought he didn't have to hear the answer to that question.

The newly reinstalled Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was sitting in his large office, he had just read a report on the incident earlier today and had mixed feelings about them, admittedly, it was a cruel fate she would have encountered but the ministry could not let unauthorized people settle in their legal process. So, he had called Kingsley Shacklebolt for a meeting to handle the situation.

"Mr Shacklebolt" As you probably already know, Miss Granger was to be executed this morning, but 5 men prevented the hanging on the orders of their master lord Azkaban. We at the Ministry cannot allow anyone to interfere in our legal process. I want you to bring 10 of our best Aurors to Azkaban and demands that Miss Granger be handed over in your custody. You should then bring her here so that we can execute her according to the judgment. I think hanging might be too hard, so we push her through the veil, much easier and less messy. I also want the lord of Azkaban to appear before Wizengamot to explain his actions and take the consequences of breaking the law and helping a convicted criminal".

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at Fudge as if he were an idiot. Traveling to the island and requesting this was like pulling out a tooth on a sleeping dragon, you can do it but will probably not survive long afterwards. He knew Azkaban was a sovereign country with its own laws and that the Ministry just rented an old fort to imprison all criminals. he tried to object but the minister closed the meeting and left the room. "I wonder if this day could be even worse", he muttered to himself, then he saw Dolores Umbridge come walking towards him, "Of course it can". He turned abruptly and hurried down another corridor to collect his colleagues for their impossible assignments, he had a thought in his head that it was likely that he would not leave the island any time soon.

Dolores carried a letter addressed to Mr. Fudge from Gringotts, she had received a similar letter herself before but did not open it. What could the dirty goblins want to inform her, hardly anything important. She went into the office and handed the letter to Fudge who opened it expectantly. He hoped for an account statement where his latest bribes had been added to his growing fortune.

" **What do they mean by vault seizure in lady Granger name?! They confiscate 7,500,000 galleons from my vault for insult of a Goblin ally and freezes all other assets, what is this?! Who do they think they are who does this to me, they will regret this mark my words** " **!**

Meanwhile at Gringotts bank.

Percy Weasley was commissioned to confiscate all of Hermione's assets for the ministry, she would hardly need them anymore. He was unhappy, Hermione had been a friend of the family and her fate had struck the whole family hard. Molly had been crying for days and Arthur had resigned from work, he refused to work for this corrupt system anymore. Arthur had found employment elsewhere but refused to mention what it was. It was better paid than in the past, and he wore a silver badge who looked like a dragon on his sleeve, Percy recognized the mark but couldn't place it.

Percy walked to a vacant slot where a goblin weighed diamonds large as grapes, Percy thought that if he had one of them, he could buy a mansion, but their family was not rich. Harry Potter could probably buy all these diamonds, but he was the heir to two wealthy families.

"Excuse me! I am here on government affairs, it concerns seizure of all assets owned by Hermione Granger, she is a convicted criminal sentenced to death and have no legal heirs, so the Ministry has decided that her assets should be seized and used for better purposes than lying in a vault".

"The goblin looked up with an amused expression, they had expected something like this and were prepared.

"Have you filled in form A128B12C and A156J45K".

"What? no, I haven't"

"Form A128B12C is needed to be able to request seizure and it can be retrieved in Bulgaria at a cost of 5000 galleons, you will of course need 57 forms to send to all relevant departments, form A156J45K I have here, and it is a request for evaluating assets for said customer but needs her signature". He produced a thick stack of papers written in the Goblin language. These must be filled in correctly and submitted to the department for seizure". The happy goblin did not mention that this department did not exist.

"When all the papers are filled in, we will handle your request after the time we have, but since we have more important things to handle than crap like this, the waiting period will probably be about 178 years, Have an unpleasant day"!

The goblin closed the door with a bang. two smirking guards poked Percy with their spears, one of them said.

"You dare to come to the bank and demand seizure of property belonging to an ally of the goblin nation. The penalty for that is to be fed to our dragons. A goblin never hands over anything who have entrusted them, especially gold and jewels. but then you are just a worker, so we settle for confiscating 100 million galleons of the Ministry budget as compensation for wasting our time and insulting our friend. Now if you want to be so kind as to leave this bank before things get unpleasant and not come back except in private matters"!

Percy understood that he should do as they said if he wants to leave the bank alive. When he turned around, he heard a goblin shouting cheerfully.

"By the way! The ministry assets are now a total of 123 galleons, 154 sickles and 75 knuts, give Mr. Fudge our most unfriendly greetings and mention that there are 10,000 goblins warriors gathered from all over Europe, ready to kick him in the butt if he tries something".

The threat was clear, The Goblin nation protected Hermione Granger and was ready to go to war for her. Not since 1751 there had been armed conflict between the goblins and the wizarding world in Great Britain. And this time, the ministry would not have a chance to win when they have not yet recovered from Voldemort's war.

Percy knew he was dead if he reported what he heard to the Minister, He would just say that the bank refuses to cooperate without proper bureaucracy, then he would throw all the forms at Mr Fudge's desk, resign from work when he still would not get any wages this month. and maybe team up with his brother in his joke shop. Yes, it was a good plan.

On the island of Azkaban, Lady Hermione had just finished her lunch, she did not have the energy to worry about the nervous tension in the room and the strange looks the young men gave Sonja. It was as if they were looking at a naked supermodel, not that Hermione had experience of naked supermodels, but it was weird.

Sonja wanted the floor to swallow her, she had discovered the spell on her dress but could not understand how it ended up there no matter how she tried, she couldn't get rid of it. Just wait until she got hold of the joker who made her a laughingstock. The only thing she was grateful for was that ladies could not discover her situation or Lady Hermione would be very unhappy. She could only pretend that nothing had happened and change her dress at the first opportunity.

"I need some air". Hermione said. Sir William acted immediately, this was his chance to put an end to this outrageous behaviour of servants and guards, none of this was Lady Hermione's fault the table had been too big, show her to a private dining room next time, he thought.

"Fetch the white carriage immediately, and 80 mounted guards should be in place in three minutes, 8 unicorns for the carriage should suffice for a trip around the island and now my lady if you would be so kind".

He grabbed Hermione's arm and brought her kindly but firmly to the palanquin and brought her into it. The dwarfs immediately lifted it up and then carried it off to the castle's main halls. Outside the gate there was a snow-white wagon adorned with thousands of diamonds and the island's coat of arms in silver It was an open wagon that would fit perfectly with a royal wedding. And here was Hermione in white dress, tiara and with a royal carriage. The only thing missing was the groom.

Hermione was brought up in the cart without further ado and 8 fabulous unicorns were strapped to the carriage. Sir William took the reins while Sonja took the place of the servants of the carriage out of sight, she was glad no one would see her more than Hermione for a while. Sir William was happy, now no one could get too close to lady Hermione. Obviously, she wasn't used to nobility and didn't know how to behave. But he would teach her, discreetly of course so she didn't notice anything. all that happened at lunch when everyone was sitting at her table. Such inappropriate behaviour would soon be unthinkable to her just as it should be.

"A princess eating with a chamber servant, never again". he muttered to himself.

the 80 riders in golden armour with long lances rode up and formed up around the carriage. 40 in front and 40 behind the carriage. Hermione felt that the wagon started rolling and soon they were out on a road that went towards the small town she had seen before.

The town was like something out of a fairy tale, the houses were of all kinds and the inhabitants were even more interesting. A giant walked past wearing a dark coat and a top hat. He lifted his hat and greeted the escort before he hurried further along the street. A band of dwarves sat at an inn and drank beer they sang songs about gold and mountains.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold._ _  
_ _To dungeons deep, and caverns old_ _  
_ _We must away, 'ere break of day._ _  
_ _To find our long forgotten gold._ _  
_ _The pines were roaring on the height._ _  
_ _The winds were moaning in the nigh.t_ _  
_ _The fire was red, it flaming spread._ _  
_ _The trees like torches blazed with light._ __

 _Far over the misty mountains cold._ _  
_ _To dungeons deep, and caverns old._ _  
_ _For ancient king, and elvish lord._ _  
_ _There many a gleaming golden hoard._ _  
_ _They shaped and wrought, and light they caugh.t_ _  
_ _To hide in gems, on hilt of sword._ __

 _Far over the misty mountains cold._ _  
_ _To dungeons deep, and caverns old._ _  
_ _We must away ere break of day._ _  
_ _To see the pale, enchanted gold._

When they saw the carriage, they all stood up and lifted their mugs in salute. Hermione couldn't see more than that before she fixed her eyes on a fabulous building. 10 floors high and at least 500 feet wide. The town library with the largest collection of books in Europe. Hermione almost drooled. But they went ahead before she ordered a stop. Further down the street she saw how some elf boys bullied a little elf girl. And before anyone had understood what she had done, she had jumped down from the carriage and ran to the group of elves.

"What are you doing?!"

One of the elf boys had a stone in his hand which he intended to throw at the girl but when he turned, he hit Hermione in the head with the stone by mistake and Hermione fell backwards straight into the arms of a couple of royal guards, For the second time in a day, Hermione was unconscious.

The young elf teenager turned white in the face when he realized who he struck, the white dress, the tiara and the green diamond. The Crown Princess! He tried to escape but was already surrounded by angry guards.

" **Arrest the traitor**! Tomorrow at dawn he will be executed for his treason. Decapitation is too good for him. he will be hanged by the neck on the square at 7 am. Throw him in the dungeon until then"!

The poor boy cried helplessly while the brutal guards dragged him away, his friends couldn't save him, and the only one who could, lay unconscious in a white carriage on the way back to the castle.

A young elf woman looked on with tears in her eyes, her only son was sentenced to death by a furious Sir William. The poor elf woman hurried after the carriage to ask for an audience with the princess to plead for her son's life. She would offer her own life for her son's sake if necessary, but she did not want to see her only son dragged to the gallows to hang. she would ask that they hang her instead.

Hermione woke up with a strong headache. The last thing she remembers is that she is rushing towards a group of elves and then everything is black. She sits up, still dizzy after the blow to her head. When the driver notices that she has woken up, he slows down. Sonja hands her a mug with a drink and she empties it. the headache decreases. Hermione looks at the castle and sees a giant crowd with elves in golden armour, it must be several thousand. and all the soldiers are facing a black carriage as they greet with their spears. Hermione could not hear the screams but one that rises out of the carriage looks familiar at a distance. Before she looked closer, she noticed that it was an elf woman beside her kneeling. She looked down at the woman and wondered. what now?

" **Please, Your Highness**! do not execute my son he is just a boy! everything was my fault I didn't keep an eye on him. I will do anything, hang me instead"!

Hermione was not stupid, she began to put together the information she got. Why was a woman in front of her and asked for her son's life in exchange for her own, it could have to do with the incident when she was knocked unconscious by an elf boy. But execution, Was the population on this island crazy? Then she heard the word hang and became furious. The poor elf woman saw her facial expression and misunderstood it all.

"Please, Your Highness, kill me instead He is only 15 years old, whip him, beat him but please do not execute him sob"!

A guard came to force the woman away but was stopped by Hermione holding up her hand.

" **What is this?! You execute children for an accident, it was not like he was trying to stab me with a knife, turn around now. If I'm a princess or something, then it is time for Sir William to learn who he messes with** ".

40 scared guards watched her outbreak with a single order, she could execute them all for disobedience. with that necklace, Hermione was the queen of the elves. Very strong magic began to flow out of Hermione and forced everyone down on their knees. The group of guards who dragged a crying boy some distance away fell to the ground and could not move.

"Bring the boy to me right now" Hermione said in a dangerously cold tone, but the pressure made the guards unable to move. Hermione then went down from the carriage and started walking towards the group that had the boy.

"I will just say this once, no one on this island will be executed for an accident. And I want every gallows on the island burned down to the ground"! Hermione was a little surprised that she acted as if she were the ruler of the island, earlier in the day, she had been a death row inmate, but it felt so natural to her. She pulled the shaking elf boy on his feet and almost dragging him to the kneeling elf woman.

"You both can go home, I do not hold you responsible for the blow to my head but be a little cautious next time and do not tease little elf girls".

The two elves were speechless. Here they were in the presence of royalty and she talked to them in a way as if they were ordinary neighbours. The elf woman was afraid that the blow against the head had made the crown princess confused and the punishment for it was unthinkable hard. The only chance her family had to survive was to quickly leave the place and hide in the elf town in the forest and hope the princess would not consider it worth her time to look for them when she recovered. They rose quickly bowed deep and ran away. Well, that was unexpected, Hermione thought when she saw them fleeing. And now she would scold Sir William for his stupid decision. What is wrong with this island, she thought, this is not the middle ages.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had managed to arrive at the prison with his 10 aurors. Warden Smith was just explaining the situation to him.

"When we returned to the gallows the body was just gone and the noose empty. I later received a report that 5 men came from the castle and took her with them and that she was still alive None of our guards were in the vicinity so we couldn't stop them and now she is out of reach for us".

"Do you think it's a good idea to have gallows outside the prison walls and leave the hanged alone so that anyone can cut them down from the rope"? A young Auror asked.

Another Auror stood on the wall and looked at the field as he discovered a carriage with a lot of armour-covered elves around. In front of this group, a young woman with brown hair was standing and even though it was at least 500 feet away, he recognized her. Granger dressed entirely in white with some green stone around her neck he called on the other immediately.

"Miss Granger is within reach, we grab her now when we have the chance"

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked out over the field and saw the group of elves, The Royal guards and close to 50 of them. He had 10 trained aurors and 30 prison guards. Kingsley did not know how these elves worked in battle but did not like the odds. He could not return without Granger in shackles but if the elves were going to defend her there would be losses. If 10 went straight to Miss Granger hard and determined, while the rest fired stunning spells against the elves at a distance, no it wouldn't work. It was probably time for his reserve plan, to resign, and enter the service of the lord of Azkaban, but before he could think of a plan to convince the others to follow him, he heard a shout.

"Attack! on her, the first to grab her gets 100 galleons". Warden Smith said. He was firmly determined to repair his mistake and 40 guards and aurors ran forward before Kingsley could stop them.

Hermione heard a sound and saw 40 people rushing at her from a distance. She immediately recognized the uniforms and panicked and crouched on the ground.

The bodyguards discovered the threatening situation and acted with an efficiency that you get after 10 years of hard training. 20 of the elves closed ranks in front of Hermione with shields and spears out. The rest pulled out long bows and prepared to shoot arrows. a trained elf could hit a galleon at 500 feet while a wizard or witch could possibly use his magic wand effective at a maximum distance of 100 feet. The wizarding world had believed that they were superior to all other magical creatures. How wrong they were.

Warden Smith led their forces against the elves. The elves closed ranks around Hermione. he never saw the 30 arrows fired at the group.

Every single one hit its target directly in the throat and blood flows out of the wounds when thirty attackers fall to the ground with gurgling sounds when their limbs are not able to carry them. most people die without understanding what has happened.

Walden Smith has not understood that he has just lost three quarters of his strength but rushes on against the ranks of elves. When he is 100 feet away, he starts throwing spells against the elves. But these have little effect, thanks to their golden armour and shields no elf is knocked out. Twenty elves rush towards the attackers. Beats the attackers with their shields so that several fall to the ground, among them Warden Smith. The last thing Warden Smith sees before an elf runs his spear through his chest and then pull out the tip, is the body of his brother without a head, blood flows over the grass.

Five survivors have thrown themselves on their knees and dropped their wands surrounded by angry elves with blood flowing from their spears. An elf had been hit by a curse and lay motionless on the ground with blood in the face.

Hermione looked at the battlefield. She was shocked by the massacre that just occurred and when she saw the lifeless elf lying on the ground, she was completely furious. The only goal of these elves was to protect her at all costs and now one of them may be dead. She had become one of Azkaban's rulers when Harry came to the island and the island's magic made her very protective of all the inhabitants of the island. She didn't feel much more than cold hatred against these attackers and now they were in trouble.

"Your Highness! what should we do with the prisoners"?

Hermione was considering ordering their death when Kingsley appeared. Unarmed and with hands raised. instantly he had two swords against his throat.

" **Kingsley Shacklebolt! You are behind this? I thought you were a friend, traitors everywhere. If the elf is dead, then you die** "!

"Hermione! I have"! The two swords are pressed harder against his neck. "You dare to express yourself in the presence of the princess, I ought to cut your head off, here and now"! an angry elf royal guard said.

Kingsley Shacklebolt swallowed nervously, this was worse than he thought, not enough that 35 people were dead because of a foolish attack. The elves had called Hermione Princess. The elves would go to war if someone attacks their royal family and no one knew how many elves were on the island. A large-scale attack on the prison was likely and there were over 100 guards and 700 prisoners. He must prevent a new massacre, but how?

Hermione walked toward the lying elf, Sonja had started to check his injuries, the fate of the prisoners depended on whether he was alive, if not Kingsley and his friends would die! Kingley saw Hermione's gaze. The gaze was full of hatred and despair.

This was chapter 3, really hard to get reviews nowadays.


	4. Chapter 4 Old friends!

Chapter 4. Old Friends!

Harry Potter had lost the power of speech, in front of him in squares, 5,000 elves were in full armour. Golden helmets glittered in the sun and dazzled him. Brad standing next to him giggled at Harry's shocked expression. Harry suddenly felt weird and when he looked down, he saw that he was wearing a silver-coloured cuirass with the island's coat of arms in gold on the chest and that it was a blue robe around his shoulders with gold embroidery with a diamond buckle around the neck. Harry felt there was something on his head and felt with his hand, a circlet of gold with a green gemstone at the front. There was also a sword that was very similar to Gryffindor's sword hanging around the waist. And Harry was sure that he had not had boots with gold embroidery before today.

"Okay! what does this mean? I was not dressed like this 2 minutes ago".

"The island welcomes you and recognizes you as heir to everything that is on it. It includes the small shack over there and this group of elves who think they're warriors just because they wear armour".

Brad made a gesture with his hand over the gigantic castle and elf army He was rather annoyed that he did not manage the tests himself three years ago, when he applied to the army. So, all the elves in were a bunch of rowdy weirdos in his eyes. Brad was also the only elf on the island that did not live in the Middle Ages when he was often on the mainland in matters of their lord, the old man was more playful now than cruel and mean. He had carefully observed Harry during the journey and felt that he had hardly anything to fear from this teen, he served as a personal assistant and advisor to the heir to the throne and it would give him a respectable position in the elven kingdom. Take that, elf soldiers.

These are 5 of the 7 regiments that are on the island, in total there are 7,000 elf warriors, but 1 regiment is in the castle and the other is in the elves' town in the forest.

"I didn't know there were so many elves in England". The truth was that Harry didn't even know that there was anything but house elves.

Brad got a sad expression on his face as if something was weighing on him.

"This is the last elf country in the world, once we were over a million elves spread across Europe and Asia, we lived as a peaceful people in different forests and there were 10 kingdoms in total. Our people lived in harmony with nature, cooperated and traded with dwarves and goblins. We collected great wealth for millennia but didn't care much about gold and jewels, all magical creatures were our friends except a race! **Wizards!** they looked at our wealth with jealousy and wanted it for themselves. So, for several years they planned and during a joint attack on all 10 kingdoms at the same time it became the elf's downfall. We did not have any weapons and our people were slaughtered. In two days, we had gone from a proud people to almost being obliterated.

Brad now had tears in his eyes and Harry felt uncomfortable.

"Only 200 from our clan survived the slaughter when they were traveling to northern Scotland. For 20 years, they searched for a new home before the first lord of this island opened his gates to the last elves of the world. Over the next hundred years, the clan built up a town in the forest and their number was now about 1000 elves. It was then that all elves swore a sacred oath to always serve the family that saved them from extinction. And this oath remains to our day and will probably always do so. Now we are about 45, 000 elves on the island and our number usually varies between 30-50 thousand in recent centuries. For the past 500 years, other oppressed magical breeds have found a home on the island. And the dwarfs around 15,000 live in the mountains and extract gold and precious stones in. large mines.

Brad got a nasty expression on his face before he continued

"The wicked wizards did not at least get hold of our big treasures. We had kept most of all the treasures at the goblins and they do not give away a single coin without a fight. And even though they tried several times during the centuries, the wizards have never succeeded in subjecting the goblins completely. The goblins later opened a bank in 1474 and began to handle all the money in the wizarding world but there was nothing compared to the riches they kept for the elves, for every gold coin the wizards had, the elves had 10. The dandy pureblood families are bankrupt in comparison. The families who led the attack on our people in Britain were called Malfoy and Fudge, it happened in 1097 and since then these names have been synonymous with abjection. There is no worse offense for an elf to be called Malfoy or Fudge. We vowed to never be as weak as we were in 1097 and since then we have built up our strength. And the result you see in front of you Lord Potter. If the wizards attack this island, they will die. The dwarves will fight with us and their sharp axes can split a wizard in two.

While Brad was talking, 100 elves had begun to march up to them with a big elf at the head of the group.

"The magic race who are worst affected by these wizards and witches are the poor house elves, once they were small elves who lived in small colonies in the forest, they always liked to work but now they are enslaved by the wizards. We elves try to save as many as we can. But the curse cannot break, they must have a master, or their magic disappears, and they die shortly after, therefore many elf families bound with a house elf for them to survive and be treated well but they are still slaves without the chance of freedom. This is the greatest betrayal that the wizards have done to another race, except the elimination of us elves. Now there are 8,000 house elves on the island, of which 500 work in the castle."

Brad did not say anything more before the group of elves appeared and formed around them. At once, everybody kneeled.

" **Long live Crown Prince Harry! Your army reports for duty".** everyone shouted at once. Two elves led a black unicorn with a gold saddle up to Harry, the unicorn looked at Harry with green eyes and snorted. Suddenly, Harry heard a voice in his head.

"Hello Young Lord! My name is Storm and I will be your personal unicorn on this island, these fanatical elves are your personal bodyguard and I guarantee you that They will drive you into madness with their medieval way of life but what else can you expect from elves, now climb up on my back before the idiots get worried that I am not good enough for you and that you will behead them all, give me a sugar cube from time to time and then we will probably be able to get along well!"

Harry just stood there and gaped. The unicorn laughed at him.

"Just kidding with you, but the elves are medieval, and will always be, but now climb up on my back, it is time to inspect this so-called army".

Harry did as he said, and the 100 elves closed around him. It was obvious that they were going to the large army when Storm began to trot toward them at high speed and the elves needed to run to keep up with Harry. Storm stopped in front of the first line and started to walk at the forefront of elves. Every one of them was terrified that their equipment would have dents or dirt on the helmet, Storm glared at all the elves and found great pleasure in their nervous expressions. The officers had threatened with severe punishment for the slightest mistake when there was royal attendance at the inspection. Now Harry has a comprehensive helmet where only his eyes are visible. No one could determine what mood he was in, and it made the elves even more nervous.

An elf lost the grip on his spear that fell to the ground behind Harry, who didn't notice anything. But one of the bodyguards stumbled on the spear and fell forward on the one who went in front who also fell, and it became a domino effect where half of Harry's bodyguard lay in a pile on the ground. The present officers twisted their hands in despair: Such a failure in a royal inspection was unforgivable. Half of them was going to fall on their swords when they heard a roar of laughter.

"That was the funniest thing I've seen in years since Vernon stumbled in the clay puddle, I wish I could have more of this!"

The elves took it as an order and soon 5,000 elves had thrown themselves into large piles on the ground.

Storm and Harry laughed so they almost collapsed, and Harry nearly fell off still laughing. The officers looked at Brad confused, and Brad wondered if he should laugh or cry.

"Really professional! you get the crown price to suffer roar of laughter because of his army's performance! When the Crown Prince has recovered, he will probably be furious with these circus acts. Are you soldiers or actors"?

A nervous captain replied.

"But he ordered us to throw us on the ground".

"There was no order your idiot, your wretched behaviour got the crown price to start laughing at pure hysteria. He might as well have been crying out of shame when his soldiers defeat themselves without even seeing the enemy!

They did not have time to talk more before they heard a mighty roar from the castle roof. A big blue fat dragon flew down from the castle and landed in the middle of the group of officers and Harry riding up to them on the back of the dragon put a blonde elf with a silver chain mail and a gold diadem on the head. the officers were now terrified, the commander of the dragon knights was in front of them, the highest rank an elf could have. not to mention that the Crown Prince was present. Everyone thought they would dangle in the gallows before the day was over. The blonde elf looked at Harry who took off his helmet and looked surprised.

" **Luna!?"**

"Oh! hello Harry I wondered when you would show up, do you train a new maneuverer for battle, or why are everyone on the ground"?

All elves got up and stood at attention.

"How come you are here, and you are an elf"? Harry said out in surprise.

"No, I'm a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Of course, I am an elf as about 95% of all students in Ravenclaw or did you think there was someone pure blooded with a brain in the wizarding world. But where are my manners, let me introduce my Crumple-Horned Snorkack Guzzler or more known as Emperor dragon and a larger glutton is hard to find, eat more than the other dragons together".

"Hey! I renounce insults, I am a growing dragon who needs food, by the way, I am hungry!"

"You're always hungry you flying belly, behave now we are in royal company or Prince Harry might cut your food ration by 5%"!

The dragon looked worried and looked at Harry with big eyes. Harry was very surprised by a talking dragon who looked like a flying ball.

"Good day, your majesty! I am Guzzler, second in the rank of dragons on the island. Your personal black dragon Smaug apologizes for his absence but he has been hit by a fire cough and did not want to burn half of the elves here around the castle. His highness may settle for Storm now. But I think that my riders want to say a few words, so I shut the fuck up now".

Meanwhile at Gringotts.

Lucius Malfoy stood up to the knees in dragon shit with a shovel in hand and a spiteful goblin some distance away armed to the teeth.

"Gringotts has rented your services from Lord Black for the next few days and now you will clean all our dragons' stables, or I drive up my spear in your asshole wizard then you should sort all sharp daggers in that coffin and polish 5,000 jewels so that they glitter like the sun"!

Malfoy was not in a good mood but did not dare protest when he was already dragging after the mine car down here and that spear looked very sharp, so he started shovelling shit into a large hole in the ground. The vault they were next to be his own, the door was open, and he saw that it was completely empty.

"Hey! stop shoving down the shit in to the hole and throw it into the vault instead, that is the only thing your family vault is good at."

There Malfoy had enough and he threw the spade against the goblin guard, who just moved out of the way grabbed his spear, and with the blunt side beat Malfoy in his head so he fell down on his knees, the goblin pushed him down on the ground pulled off his pants and drove the spear into Lucius asshole. The pain was indescribable, torture from Voldemort was like caresses in comparison.

"I warned you wizard, we goblins never come with empty threats. You are lucky that my spear is not sharp, or you would probably be dead soon, but Lord Black wants you to survive for a long time. Now go to work or I cut off your penis and feed you with it, good idea by the way"!

The goblin pulled out a sharp dagger grabbed Lucius and held the knife against his balls. With a quick cut, Malfoy was neutered. And the Goblin drove the balls into the mouth of Lucius to suppress the scream!

"You are lucky wizard, if you were in the hands of the elves instead you would beg to die, but you do not need your balls here now if you continue screaming, I force you to eat them instead of making a purse of the skin"

The Malfoy family had never fallen as low as they were now.

Back on the island!

Luna and Harry had shared their stories with each other over the last hour. Luna had been on the island for about a month now when her disguise had stopped working and it could be dangerous to be on the mainland with Fudge and Umbitch in the government. The Lovegood family had always been elves and spied on the stupid wizards in the past centuries, if the wizards would do something stupid with all their wars the elves wanted to be prepared. When she returned, she had been assigned to take care of a flying stomach which angered Smaug once too often, the big black dragon was very much if the dragons honour and Guzzler was the opposite. Smaug was the only one who was bigger than the blue dragon and with his 1579 years he was very wise, or so he thought himself and the only ones who would ride on him were the royal family everything else was unthinkable.

In his big cave, Smaug thought what a shame it was that it was not he who met up with the new crown prince. He did not dare to think about what damage the blue idiot could cause during the meeting.

"If the slightest mistake has been made, I shall strangle him, what shall the crown prince believe about us dragons that we are clumsy fat balls without brain. 15,256,585,589"!

Smaug continued to count the gold coins he guarded in the cave for the elves. It always calmed him down, he had been on for 500 years and had not even come halfway.

Hermione Granger looked down at the injured elf there was blood on the face and an ear was damaged. But she could see that he was breathing, she felt relieved. When she looked at the group of prisoners, she recognized one of them. The Auror who had treated her very badly while she was detained at the Ministry. She saw a wand lying on the ground near him Hermione went against him with an angry expression and picked up the wand did a quick survey and found that this wand had sent the cutting curse to the elf.

"Hope you don't plan for any family!"

Hermione walked forward and two elves tore him up. Hermione drove down the wand inside the man's pants and brought the tip to his cock. sweat ran down on his forehead, and horror appeared in his eyes.

" **Reducto** "!

The strength of the curse completely obliterated the man and bloody bits flew in all directions. Everyone in the vicinity except Hermione was soaked in blood the island's magic protected her. All prisoners paled, not even Voldemort could annihilate anyone completely with that curse.

Hermione was shocked, she had just intended to give him his rightful punishment and castrate him but now she had annihilated him. She dropped the wand on the ground and looked at Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Take your friends and leave! Tell all the guards in the prison that they have 24 hours to leave the island before the elves put the prison under siege. Don't take the prisoners, we'll take care of them."

Hermione had no idea why she said this, but the prisoners immediately ran away to the prison, however, the elves kept Kingsley Shacklebolt in a firm grip.

"You will have to spend the night in a dungeon and then I would have a good explanation why you are here, if it is not good then you will be dragon food! guards drag him to the castle and lock him in somewhere".

Two elves dragged away with Kingley against the castle, his protests helped little more than they hit him in the face! Hermione saw a quarry a bit from the prison and was curious. Soon, 40 elves and a princess stood in front of their best sight ever.

Draco Malfoy hanging in his arms in chains while an angry prison guard strikes him with his fists. The guard feels watched and turns around. He sees 40 elves and a young woman in a white dress with big smiles in their faces. Everyone knows who this prisoner is, and every elf wished it was he who stood and beat him. Martin Steel is frightened by all elves and backs away.

"Don't stop by all means this is like Christmas Eve and birthday at the same time"! Hermione said with a malicious smile. after 30 minutes of joint torture on Draco, Martin Steel told about his life story and who he was. Hermione decided that Draco would be taken to the castle for more fun. Martin was offered a new job regarding Draco's pain that he immediately accepted.

The elves began to drag Draco towards the castle while Hermione sat in the carriage with Sonja still with transparent clothes. The elves had great pleasure in telling in detail to Draco Malfoy what they were going to do with him, this included a sharp dagger against his penis, nails, fire, and a hungry dragon.

Hermione looked out of the carriage and saw a large unit of elves come up against them with a rider at the head of the group. It was Sir William thinking of how many times he should hang the young elf boy for his treason. 10 minutes later he wanted to hang himself to get away from Hermione's anger, but all the gallows would be burned immediately on her orders they would start with the gallows at the prison.

The elf army finally succeeded to carry out a full inspection without more mishaps. and all the officers still had their heads left on their shoulders but the poor elf who lost his spear and started all this chaos should probably write his will. Harry on Storm had ridden through all the ranks of elves repeatedly the last few hours and was now more than tired of this.

"Inspection over and approved. return to headquarters"!

It was dinner time and Harry were hungry. Brad and 100 elves followed him into the castle, and he stepped down from Storm in the courtyard. Through several corridors and halls, Harry was led to a small blue gate with an elf outside who immediately opened the door. In the room there is a table with two throne-like chairs on each side and there was plenty of food on the table. The hall is large enough to accommodate all students at Hogwarts but there was only one table in the middle. all elves stand up along the walls and Brad and Harry go to the table, before they can arrive, another door opens opposite the blue gate and a group of elves and dwarves carrying a palanquin enters the room.

Harry just gaps when a brown-haired beauty in a white dress step out of the palanquin and look at him.

"Hermione"! "Harry"! they say at the same time! But Braid's cry makes Harry look at someone else.

" **Sonja why are you completely naked?! Are you completely crazy? there is royal present!** "

Hermione looked at Sonja confused but couldn't see anything wrong while Sonja just wants to die. There stood the crown prince with gaping mouth and staring gaze. Now her head was loose if she did not die of humiliation first.

Harry couldn't look away from Sonja but in his head, there was another person standing naked in front of him a brown-haired beauty with the same physique as this elf the mentioned beauty looked as if she had lost her favourite book.

Meanwhile, in the Ministry of Magic

Minister Fudge had just received a report on the situation on the island and had obviously misinterpreted it. How could Miss Granger kill 35 trained wizards with a single curse, not even Voldemort could do it. and then completely wipe out a prisoner. There was no doubt about it, Granger was the next dark lady and her threat to Azkaban must be taken seriously. If she attacks the prison and freeing 700 prisoners, she would have an army of wizards and witches. Many of Voldemort's followers would follow her in a new war against the ministry. This time, the ministry would not have a chance. Blood would be spilled, and innocent ministry employees would be murdered. Fudge Was in complete panic he must do something that no other British minister has done since World War II. He must call on help from all over the world to confront this common threat. the American wizard's army would fit well. 10,000 trained elite wizards ready for international disasters and reinforcement from Europe and other continents.

"Dolores give me the direct line to President Parker. Hermione Granger is now classified as an international threat to the wizarding world and we need his forces to fight her. Give orders to evacuate Azkaban and leave all prisoners, we cannot hold so many prisoners so Granger can take them It will keep her occupied while we bring in reinforcements to Britain. In two weeks, we can have 20 or 25,000 troops ready to destroy her and her followers. the ridiculous elves we can sweep away once and for all.

Dolores looked at him with a malicious smile now Granger would have to pay for the torture she suffered during the trial.

Strength conditions on both sides:

Wizard World!

25,000 wizards and witches from around the world.

Total Strength 25,000

Azkaban Alliance!

7,000 elves.

10,000 goblins.

8,000 dwarves.

15 dragoons.

10,000 other magical creatures

Total Strength 35,015

This was chapter 4, world war between magical creatures drawing closer.


End file.
